The Wedding Reception
by TamarinaDC
Summary: Spock and Nyota are becoming afterthoughts at their own wedding reception, because everyone's waiting to see what happens between her cousin Rin and Spock's foster brother Skarret. First multi-chaptered fic!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding Reception**

(Thanks to all who have read and enjoyed my other stories- this is going to be my first multi-chaptered fic. And, although I am a TOS fan from way back, I flatly refuse to acknowledge the events of ST V on the basis that it just ticked me off and was stupid. So for those who wonder why I have omitted all mention of Sybok and his merry band of nutters, I offer only that it's my universe and I'll ignore what I think is dumb. And all Vulcan was taken from the VDL. This story is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine- if anyone out there would like to beta future chapters, please e-mail me and let me know!)

The ST characters we all know and love belong to Paramount- the characters you've never heard of outside my stories, they're mine.

**Prologue- One Week Before Spock and Uhura's Earth Reception**

S'chn T'Gai Sarek, Vulcan, Ambassador to Earth, would acknowledge, in certain, unguarded moments, that he had lived a remarkable life. He had served as ambassador to many planets, married a human woman who had given him a remarkable son, survived the destruction of his homeworld due to the actions of that same remarkable son, and then found a new spouse and an entire second family the likes of which he had never dreamed. Six children...families on the original Vulcan were almost never so large. If anyone had asked him 3 years previously if he would welcome six foster children between the ages of 16 and 2 into his life, he would have questioned the person's sanity. He was no longer a young man- surely, even one child would tax his resources...

Ah, but the person raising the issue would have had to have included T'Pyra in the discussion. When the Xenocide (also called the "Khreya," or "The Trauma") had occurred two years ago, many Vulcans had suffered from mental illness as a result of the violent severing of their nuptual bonds and the psychic trauma of feeling the deaths of 6 billion of their fellow Vulcans die. Some of the elders had been concerned for the viability of the entire race. Physically, many of the survivors were healthy and whole; psychically, a number of the more psi-sensitive had been catatonic, imprisoned in their own pain, while the screams of their dying fellows echoed in their minds- a sound from which there was no escape. Bit by bit, the survivors had been able to coax these beings back to the world of the living. But there was another problem that fewer people were paying attention to- the children. Those who survived lost their parents and their world. Those who had been bonded as children also lost their bondmates, although the resulting psychic impact was less than for those adults with fully-developed marital bonds. However, these children were now without the family support systems that reinforced the emotional self-control that Vulcans were famous for, and their unchecked emotions threatened to rage freely. Some of these children had become violent and even dangerous, and because they lacked fully-developed control, they were even more difficult to help than the adults.

This was where T'Pyra excelled. The loss of Staavin, her husband of 55 Earth-years, her two sons, and her grandchildren only inspired her to help children who had lost their own families. Although an architect by training, she had also displayed an ability for Healing; indeed, she was one of the most skillful of the Hafayat (the Remaining) who had not been fully trained as a Healer prior to the Khreya. Her talent with reaching difficult children led to her becoming the foster mother to some of those particularly sensitive children who either had no relatives available to take them in, or who were in need of more care than their living relatives could provide. Under her care, they thrived. On top of that, her relationship to Sarek had come about as much out of necessity as anything else- it was logical for two unbonded people to bond and to raise these children as a couple. However, both were surprised that their marriage of convenience had become a true relationship, based on respect and trust. They never referred to each other as '"k'hat'n'dlawa", as their true soul mates had died in the Kreya; nevertheless, they held a deep and abiding respect for each other. Both were also surprised that their marriage had a satisfying physical component; after so many years with a singe partner, both were unsure as to how or if the other would be amenable to such actions. However, each found in the other a willing and giving partner, and their relationship flourished.

Because of T'Pyra, Sarek was now the foster-father of six children, and the Houses of S'Chn T'Gai and S'Tkl T'Prn (T'Pyra's House) each had new members. Each child had also retained the name of the House of their birth, but were full-fledged members of the Houses of their foster parents. And, most importantly of all to Sarek, she had not only accepted Spock, but had done so with no reservations regarding him or his human bond-mate, Nyota Uhura.

Yes, Sarek of Vulcan had lived a remarkable life. Yet, all his experience had not prepared him for the question that his youngest foster-son, Samak, asked him one day while he met with the man now referred to by the name of a lost relative, but who he (and a few others) knew was the older, time-traveling version of his son, Spock (he would not even begin to try and factor in the arrival of _this_ son at this juncture of his life). The two met regularly to discuss various matters relevant to the colony, and to play chess. But these meetings were not private, and the children were permitted to enter the room at will. The six year-old entered, observed the game, and then asked, "Father, elder kinsman, may I pose an inquiry?"

"Of course, Samak-_kam_." Though Sarek cared for all of his foster children, the small boy was, without question, his favorite.

"Why is Skarret spending so much time trying on various combinations of clothing and observing himself in the mirror?"

Spock Prime and Sarek both raised an eyebrow at this particular report, and Spock choose to allow a very small smile play about his mouth.

"I believe that your brother is deciding which outfit will be viewed most favorably by Nyota's cousin, Miss Wong, when we visit Earth for your elder brother's wedding reception in Kenya." The family was leaving for Earth the day after tomorrow.

Spock Prime considered this new information. "Has Skarret been corresponding with one of Ms. Uhura's relatives?"

"Daily, ever since the bonding. She has engendered in him a new . . . enthusiasm for his studies in xenobiology, particularly the animals of sub-Saharan Africa. I believe that they also discuss music and a number of other topics." Sarek completed the chess move that he had been about to make before Samak proposed his query. "He has also expressed considerable enthusiasm for our trip to Earth to meet Miss Wong in person."

Samak continued his line of inquiry. "I am confused, Father. If they correspond daily, she must already have found him acceptable. Therefore, what difference should it make as to what he wears when they finally meet on Earth?"

Spock Prime and Sarek both exchanged a glance that communicated the knowledge of human women far more eloquently than any words could have.

"If I may offer an answer, Kinsman?" Spock Prime did not refer to Sarek as "Father" unless they were alone.

"Please do."

"There is a difference in viewing someone on a video screen, and meeting them face-to-face," Spock Prime addressed Samak. "Your brother is attempting to make himself as attractive to Miss Wong as possible. No doubt, Miss Wong is making even more elaborate preparations to meet your brother, hoping as well to give him a favorable initial impressions." Spock Prime evaluated the board, and sacrificed a pawn to gain a strategic position. "Vulcans tend to impress each other more with academic credentials- although our people do not discount a pleasing appearance, and humans also consider academic or occupational achievements when evaluating the suitability of a potential partner.

Samak considered this for a moment, and then asked, "Father, did you ever try to impress Lady Amanda with a particular choice of clothing?"

Both Spock Prime and Sarek looked at the young boy. It was not considered improper for the children to mention either Amanda or Stavvin, but it was surprising to hear this particular question. But, Sarek noted, Spock Prime appeared to be as interested in the answer as young Samak.

"Once, shortly before we were married, I wore clothing because Amanda requested I do so. The school where she taught hosted a costume party in celebration of an Earth holiday called Halloween. Amanda insisted that we go, and chose our costumes. I admit now that I hoped to impress favorably on her that I was willing to attend such a function in costume."

"And what were the costumes?" Spock Prime was now even more curious.

"Amanda went as the Greek goddess Demeter, complete with all of her gardening implements." Samak nodded, having some familiarity with the mythology of Earth's ancient Greece (considering that the Standard name of their race was taken from the Roman pantheon, this was not surprising). Spock Prime also nodded to himself- although he had never heard of his parents attending such a party in his timeline, the two different Amandas appear to have thought along the same lines. He found he quite enjoyed the idea of his mother dressed as the goddess of agriculture- although he wondered, briefly, if perhaps the lesser-known Pomona, the goddess of orchards and gardens, would have been just slightly more appropriate...

"And your costume, Father?" Samak prodded.

"Yes, I am quite interested to hear the answer myself." They all turned to see T'Pyra standing in the doorway- she appeared to have heard the last part of the conversation and was now involved in the story as Samak and Spock.

"I went as the Greek God Apollo. Amanda stated that she believed it to be an appropriate choice, as Apollo played the lyre. I was called upon to play at the party, which I did."

T'Pyra asked "And what did the costume look like?" Spock had been wondering the same thing, considering that he remembered the gold, chest-baring toga worn by the being who had claimed to be the god Apollo during his time on the Enterprise.

"It was a historically accurate Greek toga," Sarek replied.

T'Pyra raised one eyebrow. "I believe that Lady Amanda was engaging in an Earth custom called "showing you off."

Sarek looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because," said T'Pyra, "Of all the costumes available to her, she choose the one that would appeal to your logical reasoning, and also expose your physique to its maximum advantage in front of her friends and co-workers. " T'Pyra paused, and then added, "I would wager that a number of her female colleagues became quite jealous after that event."

Spock Prime had to agree. "Indeed- I have also seen humans "show off" a spouse or partner."

Sarek had to consider this particular interpretation of events. "Although I have never thought of that evening in this particular light, I am forced to agree." He turned towards his young son. "So, Samak-_kam_, I did once dress in a particular manner in order to impress Lady Amanda- and, considering that she did marry me, I must qualify the experience as one that ultimately lead to a successful conclusion. "

T'Pyra added, "And I do believe that your brother's choice of clothing in which he will meet Miss Wong will be considerably less revealing than a Grecian toga." Spock and Sarek's lips both quirked upwards.

"I shall return to my studies now. Thank you, Father." Samak saluted all three adults with the _ta'al_, and ran off to another room of the house. The men resumed their attention to the game, while T'Pyra made herself comfortable in one corner of the room and continued to listen to their conversation.

"I had not thought to ask if you planned on attending Spock and Uhura's reception on Earth," Sarek stated, answering Spock's earlier move with a move that threatened his bishop.

"Yes, I plan to arrive the day before the ceremony and remain on Earth for an archaeology conference a week later at the University of Cairo. Although now that I have heard of young Skarret's desire to impress Miss Wong, I am now considering moving up my travel dates in order to observe their first face-to-face encounter in person."

"From what I have been told by Nyota, Miss Wong's father and her uncles are preparing to meet the shuttle with her, to protect her virtue," T'Pyra stated.

"Surely they do not believe that Skarret would act in a dishonorable fashion!" Sarek looked up, surprised, and somewhat offended.

"On the contrary- they plan on acting in case they need to prevent Miss Wong from launching herself at Skarret. Apparently, there is consensus among the female members of the family that that is the correct response when encountering a red-haired Vulcan. However, the male family members have taken it upon themselves to protect Skarret from, and I quote, "an 18-year old Uhura woman on a mission."

"You have just convinced me to change my travel plans," said Spock Prime.

"And perhaps young Skarret should take additional _suus mahna _training," added Sarek.

"I am inclined to agree with you, _adun._ Human females are, in many cases, more deadly than the male,_" _T'Pyra replied, a smile playing around her eyes.

Spock Prime and Sarek soon finished their chess game (Spock won), and Spock prepared to return to his own home. At the door, he added, "I have attended a number of weddings and wedding receptions in my life- yet, this is the first time I am more interested in the interaction of a potential couple than I am of the bride and groom."

Sarek inclined his head. "Indeed- and in this case, the happy couple are as interested in the interaction between Skarret and Miss Wong as we are. It should be a fascinating event."

"Indeed," allowed Spock Prime.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding Reception

Chapter One- Desert Sojourn

**Six Days Prior to Spock and Nyota's Wedding Reception**

S'Chn T'Gai Nyota Uhura, the second human member of the Vulcan House of S'Chn T'Gai, emerged from sleep slowly, like a diver reaching for the surface. It was always disconcerting to be back planetside after months aboard ship- one got used to things such as the constant vibration of the engines and the artificial quality of the light, and being back on an actual planet, where such things were absent or uncontrolled took some getting used to.

Good morning, _amira_.he said through their bond. Or rather, she received an impression of _greeting, welcoming_, that she interpreted as "good morning." Communication through the bond without physical contact was impressionistic; when touching, it was straight telepathy.

And good morning to you, my _emir_.she answered.

Will you join me outside?

Of course- I shall bring tea.

Nyota stretched, having the whole bed to herself. Spock was already meditating outside on the patio. She felt his tranquility through their bond, and smiled. According to the clock, it was just past 7AM, which meant he's probably been up for 2 to 3 hours already. He had already turned on the small slow-cooker to warm his plomeek soup breakfast- Nyota prepared both their cups of tea and walked out onto the patio to join her husband.

It was good to have earth (both in the literal and figurative sense) underfoot after more than a year away. Nyota and Spock were spending 2 days in the American Southwest (properly, outside of Tuscon, Arizona) before they headed to her hometown in Africa for their reception. The resort Uhura had chosen was small and relatively remote- it did not have some of the amenities of the larger complexes, but the individual cabins were clean and comfortable, and located near some excellent sites for hiking and rock-climbing,as well as a number of archaeological ruins. She had spent some time here studying American Indian languages, and had loved the relative lushness of the Sonoran desert (lush, anyway, when compared to the Kalahari and the Sahara). Spock, in all his time on Earth, had seldom visited outside of Earth's major cities, and found that he too appreciated the desert landscape and the dry climate. For him, it was somewhat reminiscent of Vulcan, and he found it partially therapeutic. Additionally, the remoteness of the resort afforded them a degree of privacy they had not had since their marriage, and allowed them to be considerably more … vocal... than they had been aboard the Enterprise.

Spock was sitting cross-legged on the patio, shirtless, wearing his ninja jammies. Nyota wore a short silk robe that had been a present from some of her female friends prior to their marriage, given during a particular human ritual called a "bridal shower." Spock had been warned by several of the other men on the ship to stay as far away from her 'shower" as he could , so as not to get caught in "a vortex of cackling hens" (per Dr. McCoy), and it was one of the few times that he had actually been glad of McCoy's advice. Although he had been glad to have avoided the shower itself, he was very grateful for the women's tastes in lingerie. Nyota had worn several of her shower presents so far, and he had yet to decide which of the many items was his favorite.

"My wife," he said aloud. She sat the tea on the small patio table and stretched her hand to meet his, relishing the sensation of their minds coming into closer contact. He stood, and embraced her, kissing her softly

"My husband," she replied, and lingered for a moment before handing him his tea. "Your meditation went well this morning, I sense."

"It did, _k'diwa_- although I was somewhat distracted by the memories of last night." He sat in the patio chair sipping his tea, and raised his eyebrow at her.

Nyota laughed. " So I take it yet another bridal shower gift met with your approval?"

"It was...surprising, I will admit- but the apparatus produced sensations that were...quite exceptional." He paused for a moment. "Although I am curious at to which of the women at the shower gave you that particular gift, I am also almost afraid to ask."

She laughed again. "It arrived via mail, actually- Gaila's clan sisters sent it. And I didn't open it at the shower itself- I knew the moment I got a package from Orion that it was nothing I wanted to open in front of anyone except you. I place all responsibility for my newfound wantonness squarely on your shoulders."

"You would place the responsibility for your sexual depravity upon me?," he teased

"Absolutely- and I'm taking responsibility for your descent into whorish behavior as well."

He inclined his head slightly. "In that case, you would be correct. Prior to our relationship, I had never contemplated donning my cadet's uniform again." His joke was rewarded with a peal of laughter that gladdened his heart.

From inside the cabin, she heard the chime indicating she had a recorded message from her cousin Rin.

"Ah- I hear to sound of yet another "Ask Cousin Nyo" request." Spock noted. Ever since Rin had learned that Skarret was coming to Earth, she had been been bombarding her cousin with queries regarding all things Vulcan. Some things legitimately pertained to the reception (Did the food have to be strictly vegan, or was vegetarian ok? Should they order chocolates for the adults, or would that insinuate that Nyo's family assumed they were drunks? Was it true that they couldn't serve finger food, and if so, what appetizers would she suggest?), and Nyota sincerely appreciated all of the help that the family was giving her in trying to arrange the event long-distance (The appetizers could be a mixture of vegan and vegetarian, as both Spock and his father enjoyed dairy, but the others might want to stick with vegan. Having some for the toasts wasn't a bad idea, and would not be looked upon as an offense, but it needed to be limited only to the sweets- no chocolate desserts that someone might inadvertently feed the kids. The thing about eating only with utensils was indeed true, but they all understood that humans often ate with their fingers and weren't bothered by it- anything that could be served on a toothpick or a shrimp fork would pass the test.). But the other things that Rin kept asking (How should I wear my hair? Is this outfit ok, or will they think I'm some sort of hoochie? What about my makeup- is that ok?) were driving her up a tree.

"Don't look so smug, my _emir_- I don't doubt that you'll get at least one "Ask Big Brother" call from Skarret." Uhura went inside the cabin to fetch her communicator, and noted the time stamp. "Oh, for goodness sake- she sent this at 3 AM local time! What on Earth or on Vulcan crossed her mind at 3AM that was so urgent she needed to send me the message on time delay?" She read the message and sighed deeply. "She wants to know if it's ok to wear heels to meet your family's shuttle."

Spock considered the inquiry. "If her legs in heels look anything like yours looked at the Academy, then I would imagine that Skarret would be most appreciative- although I think that your male relatives would be somewhat apprehensive with that particular choice."

Nyota laughed, and then blushed. "I don't think she'd be allowed to leave the house in skirts as short as those I wore at the academy." But she sent back a message- ok on the heels. She would leave it up to her aunt and uncle to enforce a reasonable skirt length.

Just then, Spock's communicator beeped- sure enough, an incoming message from Skarret. Spock read it, frowned slightly, and then let loose with Vulcan equivalent of an exasperated sigh. "Skarret wished to know if he should bring a gift for each of your female relatives and Erinda's father, as he has heard that humans place much stock in such actions, illogical though they may be."

Nyota laughed. "I have to give him credit for thinking of that, though- buttering up the family members and trying to get Uncle Li-Tzu on his side. Tell him he has a fondness for old Earth holovids, pretty much anything pre-2100 set in Old New York City. And Auntie and the girls all loved the earrings T'Pyra gave me for my bridal shower- 6 pairs should cover the major players. "

Spock frowned again slightly as he typed all of the information into his communicator- like Nyota, he had no desire to speak to anyone other than his spouse before noon. "This will not be an inexpensive list."

His wife smiled wryly. "Noone ever said the path of true love ran smoothly- or cheaply. Ask anyone who's gotten a look at our wedding bills."

Her communicator beeped again- this time, an incoming message from Starfleet ("Could these people all wait until a decent hour?") confirming that security measures to keep away the prying eyes of the paparazzi still trying to secure footage of two of Starfleet's finest tying (or retying) the knot. Combine that with the presence of Ambassador Sarek (still one of the most well-respected representatives of _any_ planet) and a good portion of the Enterprise personnel, and you had the makings of a media circus. Nyota wondered idly to herself as she confirmed the arrangements with Security just how much additional effort the press would put into getting into the festivities if they knew that there was going to be an honest- to-God redheaded Vulcan there.

"What is this fascination all of you have with the color of Skarret's hair?" Spock asked, as his wife dissolved in laughter.

"Spock, for years, whenever humans saw Vulcans, they all resembled you and your family in hair, eye, and skin color. It wasn't until almost 75 years after First Contact that humans even knew that Vulcans differed in hair, eye and skin coloring. Vulcans from your province were over-represented in the sample that Earth saw, and so now, even all this time later, we're still surprised when we see a Vulcan with skin as dark as mine, or with hair as red as Skarret's. Plus, red-heads have a particular place in Earth mythology- they're stereotypes as being temperamental, mischievous, and passionate- all things Vulcans emphatically claim _not_ to be."

Spock shook his head slightly. "Fascinating. Utterly without logic, but fascinating nevertheless."

Nyota agreed. "Be thankful that T'Pyra covers her hair in public- people would be talking about how the Ambassador had gotten himself a blonde bombshell for a wife."

The idea that anyone would describe T'Pyra in such a fashion was so outrageous that Spock choose to remain silent rather than to comment on the sheer ridiculousness of it. He finished the message to Skarret while Nyota giggled softly at his reaction to her description of his stepmother.

By 9AM, the desert was warming , and the messages had started to come in fast and furious. Rin wanted to know if it was ok to wear a green dress, or would that be some sort of insult to the Vulcans. Skarret wondered if he would cause any offense if he were to request his favorite Earth delicacy (almond butter) during their stay. Rin decided that right now would be a great time to practice the conversational Vulcan she'd learned fro a series of language vids, and that Uhura would be the best to listen and correct her accent. Skarret realized that he might be asked to dance at the wedding, and, considering that did not know how to dance, hoped that Spock would be able to impart some sort of wisdom via subspace that would enable him to waltz, mambo, tango, and (perhaps) levitate in order to impress Erinda. Finally, when Rin asked Nyota if she should consider having her her ears surgically altered in the future, the communications officer had officially had it.

"Rin, for the love of God, if I hear you babbling any more nonsense like that, I'll lock you in the back tool shed myself and not let you out until it's all over. He's just a guy! Relax! You're not negotiating the next Organian Peace Treaty, you're just meeting a guy who you've been talking to for months and who already knows full well what shape your ears are! And let this serve as your notice that I am not taking any more calls from you or Skarret. Both of you need to stop obsessing, get a grip, and just be yourselves. I will see you in two days- until then, breathe!" She hit the send button and snapped her communicator shut, still fuming at Rin.

Spock raised a bemused eyebrow at his wife, and continued to compose his own message. "Although I usually find such emotional outbursts excessive and unnecessary, this time, you and I are in complete agreement. I have informed Skarret that I will not be speaking to him until I see him in person in Kenya, and repeated your admonishment to stop obsessing."

Nyota stood and stretched, popping a kink in her back. "I'm turning off my communicator and PADD, too. I don't feel like talking to anybody until this evening- from now until sunset it's Spock and Nyota Time. I'm going to go take a shower and then we can decide what to do for the rest of the day, ok?"

"Would you like some company in the shower?" Spock stood, and took his wife into his arms.

"Oh, I certainly would- and do you know, according to the informational brochure, the apparatus is waterproof?"

A smile played around the corners of Spock's mouth. "I must complement the Orions on their impressive workmanship." He followed his wife back into the cabin, and contemplated what other pleasant surprises his wife might have in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wedding Reception

Chapter 3

NOTE TO ALL: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out- and I still have more to go! However, I'll keep plugging away, and hope you all keep reading.

Standard disclaimer- I own nothing Trek. But you knew that already.

Sarek, T'Pyra, the children and Spock Prime (known to all but a few as S'chn T'gai Selek, a distant kinsman) were all on board a shuttle to Earth. Spock and Uhura's "dressing down" of the overly excited Skarret (who would, of course, not openly admit to excitement, only to "enthusiasm over the prospect of meeting an intelligent young woman ") and Erinda (who readily admitted to excitement and had secretly contemplated any number of scenarios which would allow her to spend time alone with Skarret) had ended their communication with the couple, but Spock could tell that his younger kinsman still had a number of questions. He resolved to speak to him as soon as he finished his conversations with Sokar and Larrek, the bondmates of Sarek's two foster daughters. Spock admitted to some surprise when Sarek informed him that the two would be accompanying the family to Earth, but both had stated (quite logically) that as they would be members of the S'chn T'gai family upon their formal marriages to T'Myrin and T'Pres, it was only proper that they attend the human wedding of their future brother-in-law. They also added that they wished to make the acquaintance of the Uhuras, who were also members of the family. On Vulcan, bonded adolescents routinely went years between seeing each other- however, the gender imbalance on Vulcan was having the not-unwelcome consequence of encouraging more contact between bonded pairs, and of young men who were more deferential towards the families of their future wives. Spock noted that both young men appeared to be genuinely fond of the two young girls, and that they seemed to be taken with the young men as well.

Sokar was particularly solicitous of T'Myrin, who had more difficulty than some of the other children because of her particular family situation. Of the six children, three were genuine orphans who had lost both parents in the Khreya, but T'Myrin's mother , T'Lyr's mother and Samak's father were all still alive. However, all three suffered from mental illness due to the trauma of losing their spouses, and neither was able to care for their children; T'Lyr's mother had been especially unfortunate in that she and her husband had survived the actual Khreya, but then lost her husband in a construction accident during the rebuilding. This same accident also crushed her legs and left her paralyzed from the waist down. While Samak's father and T'Lyr's mother were making progress towards regaining their mental and physical health, healers could detect no change in T'Myrin's mother. She existed in a child-like state and needed around-the-clock care. She called T'Myrin her "sister" rather than "daughter," and asked when her parents were going to come and take her home- on the last visit, she had called her nurse "mother." T'Myrin continued to visit her mother out of filial duty, but each visit was more difficult. T'Pyra had stated that Sokar's support of his future spouse was one of the reasons she felt that theirs would be a successful marriage

Spock had a particular fondness for 16-year old Sarrim, who shared Spock's love of 3D chess and who, of the children, was the most musically inclined. He was also somewhat concerned about him, as as he was still unbonded. Fortunately, there were another four or so years before the situation would become desperate, and he hoped that he would not be one of the unfortunate males subjected to some of the "drastic measures" in clinics and hospitals that other unbonded males had had to undergo. As for Spock's own unbonded status... well, it was of little concern to him. Time and its passage had lessened the mania accompanying _pon farr, _and he had successfully meditated (and twice arranged for himself to be plunged into the middle of two different Klingon "misunderstandings" that included 3 days of nonstop hand-to-_bat'leth_ combat each) through the worst of several cycles. By the time he sought female companionship (and there was ALWAYS a female in Spock's orbit who was more than happy to agree), he could control himself enough to keep from harming his partner. During these encounters he had formed light telepathic bonds with these partners, but never a full marriage bond. These telepathic bonds could be easily broken, particularly with psi-null females, and the women left these encounters with memories of a satisfying (if rather exhausting) sexual encounter, and nothing more. He could handle his own circumstances, but he was far more apprehensive regarding those males who had not developed the techniques that he had.

Spock ended his conversation with Sokar (who was interested in some new terraforming applications that were being tried on the portion of New Vulcan's westernmost continent) and Larrek (who was equally interested in how some of the lesser-populated regions of the planet were going to be represented on the Grand Council in the next election), and turned his attention to Skarret.

"My young kinsman, I sense that you are troubled by something. Are you still concerned about meeting Miss Wong?"

No, Elder- but I admit I am troubled by something one of my classmates said to me before we left. I mentioned that I was going to Earth and that I had been corresponding with a human female- and one of the other male students said, "I hope you enjoy your time with your _kosu rikwonik."_

Spock winced inwardly at the phrase. Literally translated, it meant "temporary woman." Due to the gender imbalance, some Vulcans had put forth the idea of taking non-Vulcan wives until some of the Vulcan female children were old enough to marry. The shorter lifespans of human females made them prime candidates for these marriages, as they were deemed adequate to provide companionship for Vulcan males until their deaths. If these woman desired to have children, they would be encouraged to adopt one of the many infants cared for in the community creche, or to bring children from previous marriages or relationships into their marriages (the society currently lacked the medical specialists and personnel to genetically engineer any hybrid pregnancies, and was likely to remain unable to for many years to come, although other geneticists in the galaxy might be able to successfully oversee a pregnancy). After the death of these human wives, the now-infant Vulcan females would be old enough to marry, and their much-older husbands would still be virile enough to produce full-Vulcan offspring. It was a coldly logical plan, which meant that it was doomed to failure because it depended on the cooperation of highly illogical human females. The human women who had been diplomatically approached with this plan had told the High Council in no uncertain terms that human women were not bookmarks to be used to hold a place until Vulcan could re-establish itself. If Vulcan males wanted human wives, then they would have to earn them, just as Ambassador Sarek and Commander Spock had. They also suggested that the men "take some pointers" from the House of S'chn T'gai.

Skarret continued, "Sir, I find my contact with Miss Wong- Erinda- very pleasant. I am also not a fool, and know that it would be best for me to secure a bondmate soon. However, I do not want anyone to ever think that Erinda is any kind of 'placeholder,' or that she is some sort of consolation for the time being until something better presents itself. I would be honored if she would have me for a husband, e but she should not ever have to think that she is only a stopgap measure."

Spock Prime thought for a moment, and then spoke. "Skarret, the only advice I can give you is to convey to the young lady your regard for her. You may find that your relationship, whatever it may ultimately turn out to be, is met with prejudice from both humans and Vulcans. You will need to rely on each other in those times, and on the members of your family, for support against these prejudices. I believe you will find two great allies in your Elder Brother and his wife."

"Do not forget your foster father- he might have a a thing or two to add regarding the prejudices of Vulcans," added Sarek, who had been listening to the conversation from across the shuttle, and who now walked over to the two. "He might even have an idea or two to make things easier for human women who marry Vulcans, and for their future children. Ideas that that he wishes now he had put into effect many years ago." Spock Prime raised his eyebrow at his father's words, as Sarek continued. "I look back now on my life, and believe I was mistaken in not defending your Elder Brother when other Vulcans insulted or shunned him. I believe I should have been much more assertive in pointing out to all of those classmates that they were the ones acting illogically and cruelly in taunting him over something he could not change, particularly in light of the fact that he achieved higher grades than anyone else in his classes, and was an accomplished musician and excelled at all other Vulcan disciplines, including _suus mahna. _I put an undue burden on my son, when the burden should have been placed on those around him to recognize him for his accomplishments."

"Those are the thoughts of an older father who had lived long and seen much," said T'Pyra, who had joined the conversation. "All fathers and mothers err in raising their children in one way or another."

"Some mistakes are more spectacular than others," said Sarek.

"Perhaps," allowed T'Pyra. "Nevertheless, I have heard _ko-fu _Nyota use a human aphorism which seems to be particularly appropriate- 'Everything happens for a reason.' Your _sa-fu_ is an exceptional adult, in part because of what you did, or what you did not do, as a parent. "

"Even so, I do not wish to see any more children distressed because of discrimination- and I particularly do not want this to effect any of my future daughters-in-law, or any grandchildren."

"I believe Spock would be most interested in hearing your thoughts on these matters, kinsman," Spock Prime added, wondering if the Sarek in his timeline had ever considered his actions regarding how Spock was raised. He had seen a slight shadow of his emotions on this matter when he had melded with Jean-Luc Picard, but he had never melded directly with his own father. Wryly, he thought, 'At least I know that T'Pyra is a far superior mate for my father than Perrin.'

"He has, and he will. The events of the past few years have lead to considerable reflection on my part regarding such matters." Silently, he though 'As you were never able to hear those words from your Sarek, I hope that hearing them from me brings you some peace.'

"_Sa-mehk_! _Ko-mehk_! I can see Earth!" Little T'Lyr interrupted the adults, pulling on T'Pyra's sleeve. "_Ko-mehk_, will you come look with me?"

"Yes, of course, _T'Lyr-kam_." The two went off to look at the viewscreen, as the little girl began an impressive reputation of the facts she had learned about Earth in school. Samak, who had already declared his intention to serve as ambassador to Earth some day, stood by the viewscreen and listened to his little sister's recitation, in case she included anything he didn't already know. And then Sarek's communicator beeped, indicating that it was Spock calling. He answered.

"Father, I wanted to prepare you and the rest of the family for the scene you are about to find yourself a part of." Spock's voice came through the communicator, sounding simultaneously amused and annoyed.

"Scene? What scene, son?"

"Initially, the party greeting you at the spaceport was to consist of myself, Nyota, her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Wong, Erinda, and her two older brothers. However, before long, assorted cousins, aunts, uncles, neighbors, and a few random strangers attached themselves to the party. Starfleet has continued to do an admirable job in keeping the press away, but there are far more people- and a far more. . . "Spock paused, searching for a word, ". . . celebratory group than Nyota or I anticipated." Just then, the Vulcans on the shuttle heard the sounds of riotous drumming, and a chorus of voices raised in song.

"That," Spock's voice added, "is the welcoming committee."

"How many. . .?" Sarek started.

"Seventy-eight, including the musicians." There was some sort of commotion (possibly an explosion?) and Spock's voice added, "I'm sorry, I must go- I shall see you all in approximately twenty-one minutes." The communication terminated, leaving the parties on the shuttle to consider what they had just been told.

"I suppose it is too late to turn back, or to arrange to land in outer Mongolia . . ." said Sarrim, who had been quiet for the majority of the journey.

"_Sarrim-kam_, they are our family now. I, for one,am curious to see just what kind of greeting they have prepared for us- and for your brother Skarret. Let us all prepare for landing." Sarek walked over to his seat on the shuttle, and belted himself in. All the while, Spock Prime saw a look in Sarek's eyes- _amusement_. He was enjoying this.

"By all means, let us go meet our new family," added Skarret, as they all fastened their seat belts and prepared for atmospheric entry. And, with a look that reminded Spock Prime of his old friend Jim, he added, "Never let it be said that we kept a lady waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Sorry this chapter has taken so long to write- life just kept getting in the way, but this blasted snowstorm pretty much took care of that! I have set myself a deadline of no more than 2 weeks to finish the story, so I need to just write. Thanks to all who've stuck with it.

Standard disclaimers about the characters we all know and love, but the OC's are all mine. And, considering it's unbeta'd, all the mistakes are mine as well.

A brief cheat sheet of my OC's-

T'Pyra- Sarek's new wife, an architect by trade, and also an amateur healer with a special affinity for troubled children. She lost her husband, sons, and grandchildren when Vulcan was destroyed. Together, the couple have six foster children who lost one or both of their parents in the destruction of Vulcan.

Skarret (18) – Oldest of the foster children, and pen pal of Nyota's cousin Erinda (Rin for short). He's a redhead.

Sarrim (16) – Second-oldest, and Selek/Spock Prime's favorite. Unbonded

T'Pres (14) – Foster daughter bonded to Larrek

T'Myrin (10) – Foster daughter bonded to Sokar- both girls are favorites of T'Pyra

Samak- (6)- Youngest foster brother, and Sarek's favorite

T'Lyr (4)- The baby, and Nyota's favorite

Erinda (Rin) Wong- Nyota's first cousin. Daughter of Li-Tzu Wong and Malika Uhura Wong

* * *

Thinking back on the situation later, Spock decided that, had his wife not been a Communications officer, she would have excelled as a Security Chief. At the sound of the first explosion, when Spock signed off with his family on the shuttle, Nyota had sprung into action. The disturbance turned out to be two younger Wong cousins who decided to set off some fireworks- within seconds, she had each by the shirt collar, issuing a tongue-lashing that left both boys apologizing profusely. Within minutes, she had corralled all members of the welcoming party and sent most back to the family enclave. Of the seventy-eight who were there when Spock first contacted the shuttle, only 25 remained when the shuttle finally touched down 23 minutes later (the nine original members of the Wong/Uhura /S'chn T'gai families, six elder women and four elder men whose status within the family meant they could not be sent back, and four singers and two drummers).

"_I do hope your family does not get the impression that you have married into a family of crazies,_" Nytoa said though their bond.

"_You have not yet met my relatives on my mother's side. My mother's cousin Mariella used to insist on performing selections from Chinese opera whenever we visited, although she neither spoke nor understood Chinese, and had spent most of her life living in Augusta, Maine with four cats, two goats, and an imaginary friend named Rufus_." Nyota started laughing aloud, and the corners of Spock's mouth gave that small twitch that indicated his amusement.

"You're making that up," she said, aloud. "You can fool other people with that 'Vulcans don't lie' business, but you have to be making that up."

"Ask my father if you doubt me. Mariella was a well-regarded artist and poet, and one of my mother's favorite relatives. She welcomed both my father and myself into the family with no hesitation or reserve, although she consistently tried to encourage us to eat lobster during our visits. Her enthusiasm for life was initially quite startling to me, but I came to look forward to our visits with great anticipation, and now look back on them with equal fondness. "

"Even Rufus?" Nyota teased.

"Especially Rufus- he took responsibility for a window broken when an experiment with an improvised catapult went awry." The corners of Spock's mouth twitched again, and Nyota laughed again, just as the doors to the shuttle opened and her Vulcan family emerged.

The drummers and singers broke into song, welcoming the visitors to the African Free States. The elders, who had all been advised ahead of time that they should not touch the Vulcans unless they were touched first, stepped forward to greet the visitors. Sarek and Selek, who were familiar with greeting customs from any number of civilizations, nodded and bowed, introducing T'Pyra and the children.

"Father, Mother T'Pyra, Selek, my brothers and sisters, welcome." Nyota spoke to them in Vulcan and Swahili, for the sake of the elders. "Thanks to the family elders for honoring us with their presence, and to the musicians who have welcomed my Vulcan family to my homeland. We will see you all back at our home." The elders nodded, as did the musicians, and made their way towards the transport that would take them bak to the family home.

"And," added Nyota, I think some of our other introductions can wait a moment while I formally introduce my cousin Erinda Wong and my brother-in-law Skarret?"

Skarret had been scanning the crowd as discretely as possible, nodding respectfully to the elders and others, while still looking for Erinda. He hadn't seen her, and was somewhat confused as to why- he had seen the people he believed were her parents, and two men who looked as if they could be her brothers, but not the young woman he had seen during their video conversations. So, upon hearing his name, he stepped forward- and felt his breath catch.

The reason he hadn't seen Erinda wasn't because he hadn't seen her, but because he didn't recognize her. Instead of the casual clothes she usually wore, she was dressed in a traditional African-style clothes accented with jade jewelry from her Chinese relatives. She was beautiful.

"Peace and long life, Skarret," she said, in Vulcan, with a tolerable accent. She smiled as she met his eyes. "Welcome. I am pleased to see that you have arrived safely."

"Live long and prosper, Erinda," he replied, still trying to maintain his composure. "It is gratifying to meet you in person." And then, "Father, Mother, this is Erinda Wong."

Sarek nodded towards the young woman, and addressed her. "Indeed- Miss Wong, we have heard quite a bit about you."

"Ambassador, Lady T'Pyra, I am honored. My parents, Li-tzu and Malika Wong." The Wongs stepped forward, and introduced themselves to the visitors.

Nyota interjected,"Everyone, I know there are many more introductions to be made, but I think it best we make our way back to the compound. Plus, I think our two youngest visitors want to see some of the large animals out in the wildlife park, and if we leave now, we'll be able to take them out before the sun sets." T'Lyr and Samak nodded at Nyota, which she recognized as the Vulcan equivalent of jumping up and down.

Spock spoke up."If you'll all follow me to the transports?" The Vulcans began making their way towards the ground vehicles, with T'Myrin and T'Pres making a very brief informal introduction of their fiances to their elder brother. Erinda's brothers followed, and began talking to the fiances. Sarek and T'Pyra began conversing with the Wongs, while T'Lyra and Samak began questioning Nyota as to what kind of animals they might see when they went out into the park. Nyota's parents introduced themselves to Selek and Sarrim, and quickly engaged them in conversation over a particular concert of classical Vulcan music that had been broadcast the prior week. Through it all, Rin and Skarret never took their eyes off of each other.

"_Are you still contemplating having Uhura women quarantined whenever there are Vulcan males around, my emir?_" Nyota asked through their bond as they clambered into the transports.

"_On the contrary, amira, I have had to reassess my earlier opinion. I now believe it would be even more practical to establish an Uhura matchmaking service. You have at least twelve other single female relatives of marriageable age. . ." _He didn't bother to finish his thought, as he could already feel his wife laughing in the back of his mind.


End file.
